1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of diapers and, more particularly, to a disposable diaper with attached waste bag.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art discloses various disposable diaper devices having compartments or containers for storing baby care products such as lotions, creams, ointments, powder, wipes, and the like. However, the prior art does not describe a disposable diaper embellished with ornamentation having an attached waste bag adapted to sealably contain a soiled diaper.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for an ornamental, disposable diaper with attached waste bag. The development of the disposable diaper with attached waste bag fulfills this need.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
The following patents disclose various diaper packages and systems:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,605, issued in the name of Lepie;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,004,307, issued in the name of Colon et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,454,748 B1, issued in the name of Ives; and
U.S. Pat. No. 5,304,158, issued in the name of Webb.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,350,931 B1, issued in the name of Martin discloses a tampon assembly with detachable cleansing towelette packet.
Consequently, a need has arisen for an ornamental, disposable diaper with attached waste bag, wherein waste bag has an upper end adapted for sealable closure, thereby preventing escape of counter offensive odor-causing bacteria and germs emitted by soiled diaper once stored within bag.